Resistors can be used in semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) for controlling resistances of electronic components in the ICs. Usually, in a semiconductor device, the resistor can be formed by a polycrystalline silicon layer or a doped active region. As semiconductor devices are demanded to be more integrated, components of the semiconductor devices are required to have better electrical performance. However, the performance of poly resistor in terms of voltage coefficient and parasitic capacitance are bad due to material properties of the polycrystalline silicon and the close space to silicon substrate. As a result, in mixed signal or radio frequency ICs, metallic resistor replaces poly resistor due to its higher performance. In exiting forming methods, the metallic resistor is formed by independent photo exposure and etching processes, which increases the process and product manufacturing cost.
Existing metallic resistors are formed by implementing a photoetching or other etching processes to a metallic layer, so as to form a patterned metallic layer. Thereafter, a metallic interconnection structure can be formed on the metallic resistor, so as to connect the metallic resistor to other components formed on the metallic interconnection. The metallic interconnection structure can be formed by: forming a plurality of through-holes on a surface of the metallic resistor by photoetching or other etching processes; and filling up the through-holes with metal.
In existing methods for forming a semiconductor device including a metallic resistor, the photoetching or other etching processes implemented to the metallic resistor is an independent process. Thus, more processing steps are needed and manufacturing cost is increased.
Accordingly, a metallic resistor structure is provided by the present disclosure to cure above recited deficiencies.